Are You Over There Sexting?
by Kendarrr
Summary: Quinn gets a new phone and a new number, so she decided to troll Rachel by sexting her. Rachel gets into it and Quinn starts to enjoy it, until one day, Mr. Schue asks them for their contact info. Rachel sees Quinn's number, and she confronts her.
1. Are You Over There Sexting?

_for my anon on tumblr who asked me if i did prompts, and thus giving me shit ton. thanks! also, a present for my friend, dare121. just because i can. that, and i love her :)! see this as a thank you for your lovely morning messages, Mr. Bubbles! also! title is from that hilarious Ludacris song, 'Sexting'._

* * *

><p>Quinn fiddled with her new keyboard phone in between her thumb and her forefinger with a smile. The sleek design was very classy and she admired how well the phone fit in her palm. She slid the keyboard up, then down, relishing the snapping noises it made as it lit up. She loved her new phone, but like any teenager, she's bound to get bored of it in a week or two.<p>

She had her old phone in her other hand and was just finished transposing all of her contacts from it to her new one when her eyes landed on the pixelated representation of someone's name. A smirk spread across her lips and once she registered the number, she opened up the 'Create Message' window and was about to type a message when the bell rang for first period. She grabbed her bag from the ground and made her way to Advanced Functions with her new phone tucked safely in the pocket of her jeans.

/

Mr. Atkins, a tall, beady-eyed man, was well-liked enough if only he didn't go off in a tangent while talking about quadratic equations and inequalities; the things they were supposed to be studying. Quinn twirled her pen in between fingers, her palm grazing against her thigh to ensure that her new prized possession was still there. Slipping it out of her pocket, she opened the 'Create Message' window with a reserved smile on her lips.

**Me:**

** Hey baby ;)! What are you wearing?**

Quinn can picture the shocked expression of one Miss Berry, sitting front row and center during University History, taking detailed notes with colour-coded annotations, as her phone made a low buzzing noise in the pocket of her skirt. The blonde girl looked up at the board while Mr. Atkins talked about schnitzel with noodles when really, he should be talking about logarithms.

**From Rachel:**

_…my favourite ninja badger sweater and a black skirt. Who is this? How did you get my number?_

The smirk that spread across Quinn's face was delirious and amused. She didn't think Rachel would reply so soon. Taking the opportunity to troll the girl she once loathed—but not so much anymore—she typed in another message.

**Me:**

** I have my ways, that's for sure. Mmm, your legs in those skirts have always been my fave. I wish you're here with me, on my lap, instead of having to listen to Mr. Atkins drone on about trigonometric functions.**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**From Rachel:**

_You didn't answer my question! Are you texting during class?_

**Me:**

** Are you ;)?**

First period soon ended without another reply from Rachel, but Quinn didn't sweat over it too much. After all, it _was_ Rachel Berry, the most uptight girl on the face of the earth. She was actually surprised that she didn't receive a three-thousand character message about the implications of texting in class and how it could affect one's career. Quinn didn't think much about texting Rachel until lunch.

They were sitting in the same lunch room. Rachel was with Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes while Quinn was with Santana and Brittany on opposite ends of the cafeteria. Quinn whipped out her phone and began tapping a new message for Rachel.

**Me:**

** Remember that black skirt you told me you were wearing?**

Santana finished peeling the oranges for Brittany when she glanced up at Quinn. "New phone, Tubbers?"

"Yeah," Quinn muttered absently. "I'll text you my new number."

"Who're you texting, Q?" Brittany asked, bending forward to peek at Quinn's screen, but she immediately snapped it shut with a blush.

"No one, B." Quinn said in a rush. "My cousin! Y-yeah, my cousin who lives in Tallahassee!"

"I thought most of your family lives in Texas?"

"I—err…"

"Forget Quinn, Britt." Santana smirked at the stuttering blonde in front of them. "She just doesn't want you to know who she's _sexting_."

"I'm not—!"

But her phone vibrated before she finished her sentence, and so her train of thought vanished when she read what Rachel said.

**From Rachel:**

_What about it?_

Quinn bit her lip and glanced around the lunchroom as if looking for something, when really, she just wanted to pass her eyes across Rachel, who had a fork in her hand, and her phone in the other. She was looking at it with a small upturn of her lips, and Quinn knew she wasn't freaked out or anything. Which was good.

**Me:**

** I'm picturing it on the floor right now. And that sweater? Long gone.**

"See?" Santana whispered over to Brittany when Quinn was bent over her phone, tapping away with a delighted grin on her face. "She's totally sexting someone."

"Oh!" Brittany beamed at Quinn. "Do you think she's sexting her cousin?"

"Umm, I hope not."

**From Rachel:**

_R-right now? We're in school! And you never told me what you're wearing._

**Me:**

** I just want to run my hands all over you. Your legs, your thighs, your hips. Can you imagine that?**

Quinn chanced another look towards Rachel, now biting her lip while strangling her argyle Klean Kanteen and her phone. Kurt wrapped an arm around her while they spoke in light tones, probably asking what was wrong. Quinn turned to Brittany and Santana who were playing SOS on one of Quinn's notebooks.

"Done sexting?" Santana grinned. "I can give you tips if you want."

"For now. And I think I can manage on my own, thanks San." Quinn laughed, picking up a pen and going for a turn.

**From Rachel:**

_I… I definitely can. Your hands feel marvellous. _

Quinn was ready to type in another barrage of descriptive actions she wanted to do to Rachel when the lunch period ended. It wasn't until after school that Quinn managed to pull out her phone to text Rachel again. She lay on her bed, her back propped up against pillows. She changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a loose McKinley gym shirt before taking out her phone.

**Me:**

** Close your eyes and imagine me sliding against your body, along your tan legs. Oh god, your legs.**

** From Rachel:**

_Y-you never told me what you're wearing._

**Me:**

** Shorts and a shirt, but don't worry about that. This is about you. All for you babe.**

Quinn sighed and imagined Rachel on her bed with pink floral sheets, wearing nothing but her panties, her tanned hands—that were not at all mannish—roaming over her delectable curves, while she pictured _Quinn_ doing all these erotic and sensual thing to her.

**Me:**

** I love your legs, did I tell you that? I reach your thighs and I bite down on it. You make the sweetest noises I've ever heard and I can't believe I'm causing them.**

** From Rachel:**

_O-oh…_

**Me:**

** Yeah, you like that? Me biting you, leaving marks in places only I can see?**

** From Rachel:**

_O-oh, fuck mmh!_

Hazel eyes were slammed shut as she heard Rachel crying out in pleasure, even if it was only in her mind. Quinn licked her lips and tried to focus on the screen, but found it difficult to do so.

**Me:**

** I cup your gorgeous breasts. They fit so perfectly in my hands baby. I pinch your tiny nipples. They're so stiff and pointy. All for me.**

** From Rachel:**

_Oh yes. All for you._

**Me:**

** Naughty girl ;). If I knew it was this easy to turn you on, I'd be on my knees in front of your pussy right now. Is that where you want me baby?**

** From Rachel:**

_I want you everywhere. Please touch me._

**Me:**

**Touch you where, Angel? You use all these big words all the time, and I want you to use them now.**

Quinn let out a deep breath that seemed to have stuck to her lungs for the duration of her sexts with Rachel. Her hand snuck into her shorts and groaned at the wetness she was met with. She scrolled through the past texts and whimpered as she pictured Rachel below her, shivering and trembling and calling out her name.

**From Rachel:**

_I want your tongue gliding and dipping into my pussy, please!_

It frightened Quinn just how vivid she can imagine and hear Rachel crying out for more. She rubbed against her soaked clit before reaching lower to put two of her fingers inside of herself.

**Me:**

** Ooh, you taste so good. Sweet and amazing. Do you feel my tongue inside you?**

** From Rachel:**

_Uefdsyes!_

Quinn smirked at Rachel's keyboard smashing, knowing that the little diva was starting to lose control over herself. Quinn's wrist moved faster, her pussy starting to clench around her fingers. Her breathing ran deep, her stomach trembled, and she did the best she could in texting with just one hand.

**Me:**

** Yeah, you gonna come soon, Rach? Tell me how close you are, how much you want to come for me. I love feeling your pussy around my tongue.**

** Me:**

** I can't wait for you to fill my mouth with your come, baby.**

Quinn tried her hardest to hold out until her phone bleeped. Her hazel eyes shot open.

**From Rachel:**

_aaah shti im cmingg!_

"Oh fuck," Quinn cried out, as the muscles in her abdomen burned and waves upon waves of her come surged through her, like a metaphorical blade against her gut. She pumped her fingers for a few moments, twitching every now and then when the aftershocks got the best of her. "Ah!"

**Me:**

** Mmm so good, Angel. I kiss your lips, sharing your taste against your tongue. You're so yummy; I can't wait to have you again ;)!**

** From Rachel:**

_Oh, that was so amazing. I can't wait!_

**Me:**

** Whose name did you scream when you came?**

** From Rachel:**

_It's a secret ;)!_

** Me:**

** Better be my name, doll! Good night, and sweet dreams.**

** From Rachel:**

_Oh I will. Have a good night :)!_

/

Quinn made it through the next day without succumbing to the temptation of initiating another bout of sexting with the resident diva. She realized that it was a smart move, seeing as they shared three classes during Day Two, so texting something and Rachel receiving it would totally be suspicious. When Glee rolled about, however… Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She snuck her phone out of her pocket and tapped out a message.

**Me:**

** Hey baby! How was your day?**

She was on her way to the choir room, stopping by her locker to store her heavy books in it. Quinn assumed that Rachel was already warmed up in the choir room, sitting in the front row, as always.

**From Rachel:**

_Better, now I've heard from you :)!_

The blonde made her way to Glee, her assumptions only to be confirmed. Rachel sat beside Finn, her focus trained on her phone instead of the tall boy beside her. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the back row, perusing a fashion magazine. Puck was strumming the guitar, and Artie was playing with his Nintendo 3DS. Quinn waved at them before taking refuge on the back seats behind Rachel.

**Me:**

** You're horny for me, aren't you? Sitting front row and center during Glee when all you really want to do is spread your legs and wrap them around my face.**

At this message, Rachel's neck turned towards them, her eyes wide. At the same time, Quinn slipped her phone into the long sleeves of her shirt and pretended to read a book. After a few seconds and since her phone was silent, Quinn checked for any messages. Sure enough, it was from Rachel.

**From Rachel:**

_Are you from Glee?_

**Me:**

** Who knows ;)?**

**From Rachel:**

_You made me feel so good last night, when I woke up I had to touch myself while reading those sexts._

Quinn bit her lip and flipped the page so she wouldn't appear suspicious. More members walked in, and Brittany made her way beside Quinn, Santana in tow. She tucked her phone into her sleeve again and held a short conversation with them until Santana got bored of her and started playing with Brittany's hands instead.

**Me:**

** Yeah? Damn babe, now I want to know what you did to that glorious body of yours while thinking of me pleasuring you…**

Quinn has never seen Rachel type so fast before. Her back was hunched as she tapped away, ignoring the confused look from the boy beside her.

**From Rachel:**

_I picture you on top of me, kissing me all over. You're so rough, biting me everywhere. When you reach my pussy, you were such a tease._

Quinn shuddered at the thought of Rachel touching herself, pinching her unblemished skin to replicate the sensation of being bitten. She forced her thighs together, smirking when she noticed Rachel do the same.

**Me:**

** Shit, my baby likes it rough?**

Rachel opened her phone and cleared her throat. Quinn squinted at them when Finn leaned in to whisper into the brunette's ear. "Who're you texting, babe?" This caused the singer to jump in shock, her eyes wide and her palms clutching at her phone and her heart. She stuttered out an answer that Quinn didn't quite hear, but she texted Rachel as soon as Mr. Schue walked in.

**Me:**

** We'll continue this later, okay doll? Unless you want the whole club to find out just how dirty you are for me ;)?**

** From Rachel:**

_I'll be waiting ;)._

/

A few more days passed and Quinn found it weird to enjoy sexting Rachel. The girl was hot, even if she did talk a lot. After all, it can be useful in bed, right? Quinn wondered just how good Rachel could be with dirty talk, and she found out that she would probably enjoy it. There wasn't even an ounce of gay panic in her body. After all, her best friends _are_ Brittany and Santana. One can't be homophobic around those two, who never seemed to be too afraid to let their gay flag fly.

It was already Thursday. Quinn finished all of her homework and was lounging on her bed when her phone appeared to taunt her wordlessly. She reached for the phone—it was almost second instinct now—and selected Rachel's name.

**Me:**

** You better be alone, naked, and sprawled spread eagle on your bed right now.**

The reply came through in an instant and Quinn smirked.

**From Rachel:**

_You know it ;)!_

**Me:**

** Fuck baby. You're so eager, I like it! I bet you're all warmed up for me, aren't you? Tell me how wet you are.**

** From Rachel:**

_My whole had is soaking and sticky, and I haven't even put a finger in me._

Quinn groaned and curled her toes together, if only to distract her from the distinct throbbing between her legs.

**Me:**

** Oh, mmm. Can't wait to eat you up and drink you down, Rach.**

** From Rachel:**

_I can feel your tongue gliding against my—oh!_

"That's it…" Quinn muttered as she impatiently shoved her shorts down to her knees. She propped her legs up and dipped two fingers into her wet heat, while her free hand typed out the most desperate message.

**Me:**

** Oh god, tell me everything.**

** From Rachel:**

_ Your fingers are inside me now and you're curling and sucking my clit into your mouth. So hard, so rough… Oooh, so gooooood._

Her thumb flicked against her pulsating clit, causing her to jerk. Quinn closed her eyes and pictured Rachel shivering against her, their skin slipping and sliding because of their combined sweat. She could feel Rachel's ragged breathing against her nipples as the brunette rubbed herself against Quinn's sculptured thigh.

**Me:  
>O-oh shit. You feel so amazing too, baby. Are you coming soon?<strong>

** From Rachel:**

_So close… So, so close!_

**Me:**

** Fuck! Fucking hell, Rach. Come for me. Squirt all over my hand, scream my name. Feel me for fucking weeks.**

** From Rachel:**

_ejwnfdgsdjgnmcv oh fuck ysess!_

/

Mr. Schuester walked into Glee while brandishing a stack of sheet music and one sheet of paper in between his fingertips. "Okay guys, I'm going to have to ask for your phone numbers to keep contact in case of emergencies since Sectionals will be in three days."

"Why didn't you do this when we were sophomores?" Santana scoffed, taking the sheet of paper from the curly-haired man.

"No idea," Mr. Schue chuckled. "But I want you to list your emails and your cell phone numbers. Mine is up top, if you didn't have it already." He watched his students write down their phone numbers for a short moment before clapping his hands. "So, who has a song today? Rachel?" To his surprise, the diva merely shook her head, yet there was a content smile on her face. _Must be all the orgasms I've been giving her,_ Quinn thought. "No one? Come on guys, don't make me rap and dance again!"

Quinn gets the paper from Mike and she scribbled down her number as well. She handed the sheet to the person next to her, attention focused on the squabbling between Puck and Artie on who gets to sing the Chris Brown part or the Ludacris part in 'Wet the Bed'. It wasn't until the sensation of a gaze made the sparse hairs on the back of her neck erupt did Quinn chanced a look to the person she handed the paper to.

Rachel.

They stared at one another, neither daring to utter a word for fear of embarrassing themselves. It wasn't until Mr. Schue dismissed them that Rachel looked away, whispering softly to Finn and waving her farewells to Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes.

"Quinn, may we speak for a moment?"

Quinn swallowed a boulder in her throat. She caught Santana's glance, and she shrugged in response as the Latina left with her blonde girlfriend. Slowly, the Glee club members trickled out of the room, wishing the pair a good weekend. Quinn remained planted on her seat, clutching on to her phone for dear life. She contemplated erasing all the memory, erasing all the sexts, but a niggling bit in her head denied her. She didn't want to lose Rachel's moans, even if only in text.

Rachel stood in the middle of the choir room, hands on hips; her famous combating stance.

"Did you or did you not initiate sexting me earlier this week?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we, Berry?"

"Yes, well…" The brunette shrugged. "Unless you have somewhere else to be, we could dilly-dally if you so wish."

"Yes, I started sexting you on Monday, Rachel." Quinn sighed, rubbing her forehead to calm her thoughts down. "You're going to ask why, so I'm telling you now. I was bored. I wanted to see how you'd react." Hurt surged through Rachel's expression, and Quinn immediately began to babble. "No! It wasn't about hurting your feelings or making fun of you! I was just… Curious, I guess. I swear I didn't tell anyone or laughed at anything you said!"

Relief replaced hurt, and Quinn visibly relaxed. "Then why did you continue?"

"You got so into it!" Quinn almost screamed, ready to blame Rachel for her distinct lack of control. "A-and it got really hot, okay? I couldn't help but about what I would say next that would have you hot and bothered so we can keep on sexting." Her hazel eyes locked with effervescent brown marbles. "Doesn't matter anyway," Quinn shrugged. "You never imagined me sexting you. I bet you imagined Finn."

"Never," Rachel replied promptly. "Finn has a… distinct way of texting. He adores text speak. And the fact that you didn't mention male genitalia had me disregarding any member of the opposite sex, Quinn." She took a step forward so that a hand's breadth separated them. "At first I thought it was Santana, but I kept on having visions of her strangling me during intercourse. So I picture you instead."

Quinn was surprised, indeed she was. But more than so, she was pleased. "Good," she hissed.

Rachel winked at Quinn before taking another step closer so that her thighs met Quinn's knees. The blonde's knees parted and she pulled the diva closer to her, her forehead resting against Rachel's sternum. Quinn craned her neck and pecked the underside of Rachel's chin, then the bend of her jaw, her cheek, her ear, and then her lips.

Both moaned into the kiss, Quinn relishing the softness she only imagined lots of times before. Her hold tightened against Rachel's hip, whimpering when the muscled tongue pried the seam of her lips apart to dip into the crevice of her mouth.

"Rach," Quinn pulled away just enough to utter her words. "Rach, what do you want?"

The flash of straight white teeth momentarily blinded Quinn as Rachel ran her hands through the blonde hair before her. "You, of course."

Quinn groaned and hugged the lithe girl to her body. "I'm taking you home."

A kiss on her forehead, and then to her lips. "And willingly I follow."

* * *

><p><em>to be continued, i would think! first time 'sexting'. tell me how it is!<em>


	2. Are You Over There Fucking?

_I am done summer school! Guess what this means (other than musical movie marathons)? Fanfic updates! Wheeeee!_

* * *

><p>Quinn half-dragged, half-carried a giggling Rachel Berry by the hand to where her car was parked. She yanked the door open and held it for Rachel who curtsied before getting in. The blonde's nerves were driving her nuts. She sat and drummed her fingers against the wheel, eyes trained ahead but the car was unmoving. Quinn could sense Rachel's concern oozing out of the girl's pores.<p>

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn breathed.

"Something's troubling you." The diva sang. "And I'm telling you now. I want this, this isn't a fluke, and you better put the vehicle on drive or else I will take you on your backseat."

_Holy crap! Rachel IS psychic!_

She cleared her throat and clipped on her seatbelt. She drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the direction of her house. Rachel reached for the radio dial and fiddled with it until they reach the jazz station. Quinn cocked her brow at the brunette who merely shrugged and said, "They play Broadway songs in occasion."

Once Quinn's house came into view, the jitters returned. Her mom was working until after six, so they had more than sufficient time to… _do what they want to do_ without interruptions; providing, of course, that Quinn doesn't chicken out.

Locking their fingers together for at least some semblance of comfort, Quinn led Rachel to her room, not bothering to give her the tour for the ground floor. Rachel looked about in awe at the sight of everything, until they reached Quinn's room with mint green walls and matching sheets. Quinn twirled Rachel, giggling when the brunette laughed and landed on top of the bed. The brunette pulled the girl to her, blonde hair hovering against her tanned cheek.

"Hey," Quinn hummed with a smile; her hands found Rachel's hips, taking refuge there. Her fingers pressed lightly, relishing the firmness of Rachel's flesh.

"Hey back," Rachel said, as she cupped Quinn's neck. "You're thinking too hard again."

"Someone has to," Quinn rolled over beside Rachel with a sigh. "I really can't believe you're here with me right now, with the premonition that we are about to have sex." She shook her head and chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I want that too." _Oh god, how I want that too_. "But aren't you waiting 'till you're twenty five?"

"Oh, that's only for Finn." Came the reply.

A laugh ripped through Quinn's lungs. "_What?_"

Rachel giggled at the disbelieving tone in the blonde's voice. She rolled over to rest her chin against Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sure you are aware about his departure issues." Quinn guffawed again and nodded. "I told him I'll have sex _with him_ when we're twenty five, so he can… adjust, I suppose? I, however…" Her fingers played with the hem of Quinn's shirt that rode up a couple of inches, revealing a soft patch of pale skin. "…am more than ready. With you, Quinn."

Quinn gulped and unleashed a sputtering breath. "I—okay."

The smirk that appeared on Rachel's lips made Quinn's heart leap. "Good," she beamed; shifting closer to the blonde so that she could straddle her abdomen. "Now, if I remember correctly, one of your sexts mentioned something about wanting to feel my hips, legs and thighs, right Quinn?"

She didn't mean to, really she didn't! But the sound of Rachel's teasing voice, the weight pinning her down, and those fingers in her hair… It was too much. Quinn cried out and bucked her hips up. Rachel cocked a brow and wiggled her butt against Quinn's crotch. "Stay still, Quinn!"

"Nyuh," Quinn whimpered, closing her eyes at the friction Rachel caused between them. "Rachellll, Rach please."

"Nuh-uh!" The singer grinned, never making another move to sate Quinn's cries. "You're the one who started those sexts, now I get to do what I want." She dipped and ground her hips against Quinn's heat. "Understand?"

"Y-yesss."

"Great!" She clambered off of Quinn's lap and walked over to where she dumped her schoolbag. Quinn sat up in a daze, propped by her shoulders, as she admired the view of Rachel bent over her bag, most likely searching for something. She almost drooled at the sight of the stretched fabric over Rachel's butt, outlining the shapely arc of her rump. "Get your phone too, Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn sputtered, eyes bulging wide. "Wh-why would I…" But Rachel had that conniving smirk that gave way to another cloud of arousal through her already-muddled mind. Rachel sauntered over to Quinn. She sat on top of the blonde's lap with her arms hooked around her neck.

"Your phone, Quinn. Just get it for me please?" Rachel pouted, and Quinn scrambled for the pocket of her jeans to procure her phone. At Quinn's questioning gaze, Rachel giggled and kissed her lips before pulling away slightly. "I want you to read to me. And watch as I do the actions to myself."

Quinn gulped. She felt the patch of skin around her throat bob up and down, as the feral—almost hungry—look in Rachel's eye sparked into a vibrant flame. The brunette teased the back of her neck with her fingernails. The short nod from Quinn made Rachel smile as she climbed off of Quinn—not for the last time that night.

Rachel stood in front of Quinn and lifted the hem of her sweater, revealing the flat expanse of her stomach and her bellybutton. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as the piece of clothing was slowly, slowly, _slowly_ peeled off of the most beautiful female form she ever had the good fortune to view. After all, Quinn used to be a Cheerio. She saw girls naked, but none of them ever had this effect on her. "Damn Rachel."

"Yeah, you like?" Rachel grinned, throwing the sweater on the floor. She gripped her phone and watched Rachel turn around. The zipper tore through the room, and again, Rachel bent over as she pulled her skirt down.

She stood before Quinn in nothing but a matching pair of black cotton bra and panties. Upon closer inspection, they had tiny gold stars littered all over the fabric. Quinn grinned at the brunette despite the heat on her cheeks. "Do I start reading now, or...?" But Rachel shook her head. "I want you to undress me, Quinn."

Hazel eyes bulged wider. "But after that, no more touching until I say so, okay?"

Quinn nodded; her fingers itched to hook around the fabric that hid Rachel Berry in all of her naked glory. Rachel took a furtive step and Quinn had to fight herself from lunging for her. Calmly, she reached for Rachel's hips and massaged Rachel's lower back. Quinn kissed the tanned patch of skin where Rachel's heart lay, feeling it's rhythm against her lips. She slid her hand into Rachel's panties, scraping her nails against the smooth skin.

Her tongue flicked out to lick Rachel's nipple, then she kissed the small protrusion of her ribs. Quinn snapped her bra open and pushed it away. "Oh wow," she whispered at the stiff points that taunted her mouth, begging her to surround it with her lips. Quinn was never the one to be a tease (okay, total lie) so she took in the bumps into her mouth, sucking harshly. The moan that ripped through Rachel was divine.

It was pretty much like every song she sang in Glee club. Except better, because it was so erotic, so hungry, that Quinn felt her panties soak through.

"Your nipples are perfect," Quinn mumbled around the hardened peaks. "You're perfect. Damn, Rach."

The brunette giggled, her fingers tightening around Quinn's hair. "You're taking your sweet time, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well…" Quinn's hand lowered to cup each butt cheek. "I have to make the most of getting to touch you."

"I'm certainly not—ah!—not complaining…" Rachel groaned when Quinn bit down on her breast. Quinn pulled at Rachel's panties, stopping so that they were around her thighs. She pushed Rachel away so she could admire the neatly-trimmed curls atop the mound that glistened in the light of the dusk sunset. "Quinn, you look hungry baby." Rachel smirked.

"Oh I am," the blonde whimpered.

"For some Berry juice?" Rachel grinned, looking down at Quinn while the blonde licked and sucked the skin of her stomach, ghosting the slit of Rachel's pussy. "If you don't strip me in thirty seconds, I'm going to show you what it means to be teased." She hissed.

Quinn dared not to question if it was a bluff or not. She swiped her fingers into the hot wetness of Rachel's cunt and shoved her soaked fingers into her mouth. The taste wasn't what she imagined. It was tangy, sending her taste buds on fire, but at the same time it was sweet and tasted so… Rachel-like. It was _better_.

The panties were finally shed and Rachel stepped away. "Move back," she ordered Quinn, who scrambled up to rest her back against the headboard. Rachel sat on the opposite end; her knees propped up to reveal her shining pussy, soaked to the skin with her arousal. "Start reading, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip and she opened her phone. She scrolled through the multitude of sexts they shared, running her eyes over the ones she wanted to see Rachel re-enact. She cleared her throat and looked up at Rachel expectantly. "I-I run my hands a-all over your body a-and—"

"Quinn," the soothing tone of Rachel's voice ripped the blonde from her embarrassment. "Calm down. It's only the two of us." Their eyes locked and Rachel's fingertips smoothed over her own skin, goose bumps flaring along its wake. "See? I'm just doing what you say, baby."

She nodded and took a deep breath. Summoning a wave of confidence to crash over her, she glanced at her phone then stared intently at Rachel. "I run my hands all over your body, feeling your curves and pinching your taut nipples," Rachel's breath came out in a ragged whimper as her hands travelled all over her hips and stomach. She reached her nipples and pinched them, as Quinn asked. "I'm so hungry for you baby. All I want is to lick you all over until you come screaming my name."

"My hands dip into your pussy," Quinn husked. "You're so wet, dripping, flooding all over my hand." She scrolled hastily to for the rest of the message, and then she returned her attention to Rachel. She almost drooled when Rachel's hand immersed itself into the succulence of her arousal. "Do you feel me Rach? Do you feel me stretching your tight pussy?" When Rachel simply continued her ministrations on her body fingers slowly disappearing into her crevice, Quinn frowned. "Answer me!" She barked.

"Y-yessss!" Rachel whimpered. "I-I feel you, Quinn. Please, more!"

The rush of power was insane, and it almost drove Quinn dizzy. She scrolled further down and read through the messages before leering at Rachel. "Yeah, is my baby hungry for my fingers? For my tongue? For _me_?" Rachel was thrashing, her eyes slammed shut. Sweat began to trickle down the aperture of the brunette's breasts, and Quinn had to resist yet another urge—this time, to grab Rachel by the waist to lick at the bead of sweat.

Her clothes felt restricting compared to Rachel whose hands continued to roam and dance all over the bronze expanse of her own skin, her fingers pounding away in her pussy as her come dribbled out and onto the sheets. Quinn didn't care; if it meant smelling Rachel afterwards. She tore her shirt off her head and tugged incessantly at her jeans.

"I bite down on your thighs and my tongue joins my fingers against your pussy," Quinn continued, her focus shifting rapidly from her phone screen then to Rachel who was crying out and shaking from the exertion on her wrist. "I'll tell you again and again, I love how you taste." Quinn's own fingers made their way into her wet cunt as the sight played out before her.

"Oh shit, Quinn…" Rachel hissed; her hips rolled up in waves as she tried to plunge more of herself into her own pussy. "I… I can't—!"

"Can't what, Rachel?" Quinn asked, mirroring the movements of Rachel, replicating it on her own body. "Can't hold on? Are you about to come?" The phone fell to the floor, clearly forgotten.

"Y-ye—oh!"

Quinn's vision blurred as she curled her fingers, the pad of her fingertips hitting her walls causing her to hump her own hand. "Did I hit your spot babe?"

"Uhuh," Rachel whimpered as her other hand squeezed and rotated her breast. "I… I need to c-come, Quinn. Please…!"

Quinn said nothing as she watched, entranced at how Rachel's hole sucked in her fingers, her come spilling and soaking through the sheets. When the brunette's cries became more frequent, more desperate and her hips shot off the bed, Quinn threw herself forward and yanked Rachel's hand away, instead replacing it with her own lips, her tongue shoved as deep as it could go into Rachel.

"AH!" Rachel shrieked, she was so close, and Quinn felt it against her tongue as it squeezed her. "Q-Quinn f-fuck!" Another cry of overwhelming pleasure ripped through her lungs as she tightened around Quinn's tongue as she came. Quinn pulled her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers, her fucking relentless.

"You taste so amazing," Quinn said against the tender skin of Rachel's lower tummy. She kissed and nipped, plunging her tongue inside Rachel's belly button. "I love how you tightened against my tongue and now you're choking my fingers," she flicked Rachel's clit with her free hand, twisting her wrist to hit Rachel deeper. "Do you like that Rachel?"

"Nguuh! Fuck, yes Quinn…" Rachel sighed, her eyes still slammed shut. Quinn kissed her abdomen again, feeling it quiver and shake against her lips. "S-shiiit I'm going to come a-again!"

"Yeah," Quinn slurped at Rachel's tummy. She ran her teeth against the skin, relishing at how the echoes of Rachel's clenching pussy seemed to resonate against her stomach. "Scream my name again. Only I can make you feel like this, right baby?"

"Yes! QUINN!"

Rachel's back curved and tightened as she let lose another primal cry. Quinn's plunging decreased to mere pulsing as she helped the brunette ride out her orgasm. When she pulled her fingers out, a burst of come escaped Rachel's convulsing pussy.

"Damn," Quinn muttered, licking up the essence that accumulated against Rachel's thigh. "You're so hot…"

"Mmmh," Rachel hummed, her chest still heaving. She sat up and pushed Quinn flat on her back, her tongue reconnecting with Quinn's as they kissed. Hands roamed, outlining the shape of Quinn's curves until Rachel reached the juncture of her legs. She licked her lips and threw the sculpted pair of legs over her shoulder. The sight of Quinn's sopping pussy made Rachel shudder.

"Rachel," the blonde groaned. "Please… Won't take much—woah!"

Two fingers and a tongue were forced into her. Rachel's pounding was relentless, her tongue slashing against her clit until Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She screamed Rachel's name, along with a senseless string of words, passing through her lips and into Rachel's ears.

The smirking brunette pulled away and wiped her cheek that had a patch of moisture on it. She licked her lips and kissed Quinn, who was a breathy, limp girl whose legs were still trembling from the assault on her earlier.

"Well shit," Quinn's laugh escaped her lungs like a final gust of air. "Who knew Rachel Berry was a beast with her tongue?"

Rachel giggled at Quinn who had her arms wide open, allowing the brunette to snuggle into her. Quinn pecked the top of Rachel's damp head, soaked with sweat, and wrapped her arm around her naked shoulder. She ballooned a blanket over them, sighing as the cool cashmere rested above their heated bodies.

"Wasn't that better than sexting, Quinn?" Rachel smiled up at the blonde with a foggy haze in her eye. Quinn hummed while raining kisses along Rachel's hairline while the smaller girl burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..."

/

The following weekend was spent in each other's company, hanging out and watching movies with Rachel and her dads. It made Quinn smile at how easy it was to be around the tiny diva, seeing as she made it so easy to relax into her company. They even spent an hour or two around Judy Fabray who, Quinn was rather proud to admit, adored Rachel and her vast knowledge about animal rights.

The best part of the weekend was when Rachel broke up with Finn, of course.

Monday dawned upon them in some form of mad rush, and Quinn found herself sitting in her car overlooking McKinley High. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, before huffing. Rachel promised her that they would be friendly come Monday, but Quinn wasn't too sure about that anymore. She stored her phone in her pocket before entering the building. Instead of heading to her locker, she found herself in front of Rachel's.

"Rachel."

Said girl jolted and turned to Quinn. The look of surprise was immediately replaced by a vibrant smile. "Quinn! Good morning! How are you? I hope you had a splendid day so far! Did you have breakfast? Was it appealing?" She narrowed her eyes. "Was it bacon?"

Quinn shook her head with a chuckle. "No, just cereal for me this morning."

"Oh," Rachel grinned and slammed her locker door shut. "Well, you look a bit—"

"I don't think we can be friends," the blonde blurted out.

"W-what?" Rachel blinked, the flash of hurt in her eyes resonated through Quinn's veins. "Are you… What? What's going on? Quinn?" She began to babble, and the blonde found herself smiling fondly at the sight before her. Taking a deep breath, she rested her palm against the girl's shoulder. "Rachel, calm down okay, baby?"

Rachel looked affronted. "You better explain, Fabray."

Quinn grinned and kissed her nose. "After this weekend, do you really think I can keep my hands off of you? I can't. I really can't… Not even Celibacy Club can stop me. So you know…" She trailed off and shrugged a sheepish smile on her face. "Do you—I mean… Would you be my g-girlfriend, Rach?"

The brunette didn't respond. Quinn didn't, either. Neither could.

Rachel drew back, shivering when a string of saliva still connected them. She licked her lips and sighed. "I think we did the order of things wrong, don't you think?"

"Yep," Quinn giggled. "Just to be sure… That _was_ a yes, right?"

"Of course it is, silly!"

/

Quinn started her actual school day in a Rachel-induced haze. After asking Rachel to be her girlfriend—the thought still made her squeamish and giddy—they went to the choir room to well… 'To warm-up her vocal chords' was Rachel's intention, but Quinn had other plans. They spent more than forty five minutes making out against the piano (a fantasy of Rachel's, and now Quinn's).

She sat on her usual seat during Advanced Functions while Mr. Atkins went off to another tirade about Super Smash Brothers when Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Hey baby ;)! Thinking of you right now and guess what?_

Quinn masked her chuckle by clearing her throat. She hid her hands from underneath her desk and pretended to read through the textbook as she wrote out a message.

**Me:  
><strong>**What, Rach?**

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm dripping down my thighs as I imagine you looking up at me from there. Oooh, the view is sooo gorgeous, and so are you ;)._

Eyes widened and Quinn had to take calming breaths so as not to whimper out then and there. And weren't they supposed to go on that date first? Why is Rachel even sexting—you know what? Quinn doesn't care.

**Me:  
><strong>**I can think of a more gorgeous girl and she's sexting me right now! ;P**

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_Mmmm, that tongue? That tongue is inside me right now._

Quinn made a strangled noise and she had to clutch her thighs as her fingers began to itch, wanting to feel Rachel against her palm, her heat, her wetness, dripping down her fingertips, her scent burning against her skin. The boy behind her glanced back, and Quinn had to summon her bitch glare. As well as she could with a blush on her cheeks, she supposed.

**Me:  
><strong>**Damn baby, why are you torturing me like this D; ? I can't touch you or see you until lunch!**

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_At least you're not suffering alone, baby. God, Quinn. I need you._

**Me:  
><strong>**Please don't do this to me Rach ;_;! I can't wait to touch youuuu!**

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_I have a few places I want you to touch ;D!_

Her clenched fists and curled toes never helped her in the first place, so why did Quinn even bother? She stared ahead, trying her hardest to ignore the teasing glint of her phone's backlight.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Aww babe! I can't wait for you to touch me too._

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_Are you mad ;(? I'll make it worth your while, I promise!_

**Me:  
><strong>**I'm glaring at you right now. And I'm holding you to that.**

** From Rachel:  
><strong>_If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me ;)?_

**Me:  
><strong>**For my sanity, I'm ignoring you now.**

/

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. The people in front of her couldn't walk any faster. Quinn was running on pure infatuated desire to touch her girlfriend—still giddy!—in places only covered by articles of clothing. She sprinted to the choir room, ignoring the people who made it a point to watch everything she does.

She burst into the choir room, her favourite girl's name spilling off her lips, only to see the brown-eyed diva arguing with an enraged Finn. He was turning red by the ears as he paced around the room. When Quinn made her presence known, both turned to her with such speed that Quinn was actually surprised they didn't get whiplash.

"Hey Quinn." Finn muttered his tone bitter. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you can Rach aren't friends."

"Last time I checked, you didn't pay attention," Quinn shrugged. "So, I'm not exactly surprised."

"Quinn," Rachel walked over to her and squeezed her forearm. "I was just talking to Finn about what transpired this previous weekend."

"I know Rach," she smiled, resisting the urge to bend down and kiss the girl on the lips. The itch across her palm returned. She braved out three hours without her girlfriend, damn it! Add to that the teasing texts? Quinn was ready for her award any minute now.

"Yeah, so can you leave?" Finn asked rudely. "I need to talk to _my _girlfriend."

"Excuse _you_, Finn." Quinn spat, stepping in front of Rachel to serve as a wall between them. "If I remember, she broke up with your sorry ass last weekend. Get that through your Jell-O brain. She doesn't want you anymore!"

"Who cares about you?" Finn shouted, kicking a chair over in the process. Quinn didn't flinch, but Rachel sure as hell did. She growled at Finn, daring him to come closer. "Rachel's just making a mistake! We belong together, damn it!"

"Yeah right," Quinn scoffed. "She broke up with you. End of story."

"No it's not!" He gritted out. "Rach, come on!"

"Finn," Rachel said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I just didn't think it was wise to keep myself in a relationship with you when this separation was imminent."

"Did you cheat on me with Puck again?"

"No." Quinn said for her. "There's no guy involved." Sort of the truth, right? "Just accept it, Hudson. Rachel's bigger than life, bigger than all of us. She doesn't deserve to be treated as Finn Hudson's girlfriend. If anything, you should be labelled as Rachel Berry's ex-boyfriend."

Finn huffed and clenched her fists. "Don't expect me to take you when you come running back to me."

"Don't worry," Quinn smirked. "She won't be running to you for anything anymore."

"Quinn…" Rachel reprimanded lightly. "I'm sorry Finn."

The quarterback simply glared at her and walked out the choir room, leaving the two to revel in the comfortable silence. Quinn, however, couldn't handle wasting any more time. Pulling Rachel to her, she pushed her to sit on the piano bench while their lips locked into a well-deserved kiss.

"I think I deserve all the awards for my self-restraint," Quinn uttered against Rachel's soft lips. "You are such a tease, Berry."

"Takes one to know one, Fabray." She giggled, wrapping her arms around a slender neck. "Mmm, I missed your kisses. Missed how you taste."

"I missed _you_." Quinn sighed. "Oh man, you're turning me into a sappy girl! Curse you and your sexiness!"

"You sure you want to curse it? Or praise it?" Rachel smirked, her fingertips grazed her collarbone as Quinn watched, drooling. "Well Quinn?"

"Praise it," Quinn breathed, lunging for Rachel's neck as she nipped and sucked. "Definitely praising your sexiness right now."

Suffice to say, it was the best lunch period Quinn ever had.


End file.
